


I won't get on your fuckin' lap

by Jackskellingbun



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Help, M/M, Minor Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackskellingbun/pseuds/Jackskellingbun
Summary: It was  a normal night in the Gallagher home, or so they thought.





	I won't get on your fuckin' lap

Everyone was gathered around the small table in room -except of carl, debbie, and liam of course-. "Alright guys who wants to start" Fiona looked around but nobody looked up to it except lip-who by the way, had an evil smirk aimed at ian who looked worried- she then decided she didn't trust lip enough to go first so she spoke up herself "um kev and v! Truth or dare" 

"Truth!" They shout at the same time, then they look at each other all lovey-dovey. "Okay so is it true that, kev has bottomed for you more than 3 times" "YES!" v shouts then looks guilty at kev "sorry" she curls into herself "okay anyway, who's next". 

"I'll go" lip says and ian looks over worried while mickey -who's basically pressed up against ian even though there's enough room for him to move away- looks at ian confused. Mick leans over into Ian's personal space and starts whispering "whatcha' so worried about reddie" when ian doesn't answer and just waves mickey off mick looks a little frustrated but none-the-less lets it go and looks away. 

"So, mick' truth or dare" when he says it his accent comes into play which means lip's excited about something and Fiona has something to worry about -usually when she hears lip getting excited she becomes anxious but happy since usually it's paired with a happy smile but this time it's paired with an evil smirk just looking for trouble-. 

Mickey takes a sip of his beer looking challengingly at lip and says "Dare, I ain't no wuss" with that lip's smirk gets even larger "alright mick, I dare you to sit on Ian's lap for the rest of game" after that everyone sends a shocked look towards lip then, quickly looks over at mickey. 

"No fuckin' way am I getting on the saddle that's stitched permanently on reddie's lap over here" mickey says eyebrows reaching his hairline in anger "really mick cause earlier I walked in on you ridin' it like it's the only seat you've ever sat on" lip surges on. "well sorry goldie locks earlier was earlier and now is now and right now I'm sayin' I'm not gettin' on reddie's lap."

Ian looks over at mickey in exasperation "come on mick just do the fuckin' dare and get it over with" when mickey changes his glare's direction over to ian he shivers because an annoyed ian is the one thing that can get him to do something he's rebelling against doing "fine reddie but if any of you," he pauses to glare and point a finger around to everyone around the table "say a fuckin' word to anyone about this, I WILL chop up your body parts and sell them to the black market" and with that Mickey sits on Ian's lap facing everyone with ian's back to his chest with their hands intertwined under the tabe. 

"Are you guys happy now" mickey's face stretches into a frown, but that frown soon turns into a small smile as he leans back to whisper something inaudible into ian's ear "you tryna' start somethin' gallagher" mickey's voice is hushed and raspy and that alone makes ian's pants grow tighter under mickey.

Mickey soon realizes that all 4 pairs of eyes are on him and ian or rather the hands that are intertwined with his. Trying to make his threat seem real, Mickey intimidatingly shouted "what the fuck are you looking at." Everyone immediately averted their eyes except Vee "okay loverboy and thug muffin that's enough. Who's goin' next" -mickey scoffed what the heck is a thug muffin? The fuck if he knows.- Kev raised his hand excitedly "I'll go!" Everyone looked at him expectantly "Lip, truth or dare" "truth". Lip tried to read his expression but could find out nothing. "No lie, how many times have you gotten a bj from Mandy." Lip was about to start talking but mickey interrupted "hey ay' listen, I don't want to know how many times my sister has given fuckhead over here a hummer." After that the night goes on with ease, everyone seemingly getting more and more wasted as the night goes on, until eventually everyone goes on to their bedrooms, the balls going to their apartment (or house I can't remember), lip and fiona going to their bedrooms, and last of all ian and mickey ending up sprawled across each other on the small couch -mickey on top of ian, head safely placed between his neck and collarbone-.

**Author's Note:**

> Um i- just hit next if it's there


End file.
